Mind Over Monsters
by The German City
Summary: Tsukune Aono is not normal, even by human standards. He was sent to Yokai Academy on purpose instead of by mistake, and not by his parents. Whom you might ask? Read to find out. My first story, so please be positive. Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Tsukune Aono sighed. Why had he been chosen for this job again? Oh, yeah, because he had been one of the unlucky candidates for this one. Also, Tsukune had been selected by his superiors for the task because his abilities would help him survive in the most likely hostile environment. He was currently waiting for the bus to come and take him to his destination: Yokai Academy. He closed his eyes and reviewed his instructions in his head: Infiltrate the ayashi educational facility; find out what the ayashi are planning; eliminate any threats to humanity, and the Society by extension, if necessary; and accomplish all the aforementioned _WITHOUT REVEALING YOURSELF_. Yeah, it wasn't going to be an easy mission. After all, you couldn't just walk up to one of the teachers and ask, "Are the ayashi planning to destroy all humans, because I'm supposed to stop that from happening." No, it was definitely shaping up to be a very difficult assignment.

Tsukune's eyes snapped open as he heard the faint roar of a diesel engine. He looked to the end of the street to see a lone bus headed his way. Not sensing anyone else aboard the bus, he waited until it came to a complete stop in front of him, and its door opened to reveal a seemingly human person at the wheel. The only thing not human about the man was his eyes, which were two orbs of light that glowed from under the shadow of his hat, giving him an ominous appearance. "One for Yokai Academy?" the man asked. "That's me," Tsukune stated simply, and boarded the vehicle.

SOME TIME LATER...

Tsukune rested his head against the back of his seat and thought about what he would do when he arrived. He would need to get allies, friends whom he could count on. Saying that was one thing, but actually doing it would be another. Yokai Academy was most likely filled to the brim with bloodthirsty ayashi who acted like nothing more than selfish criminals, regardless if they were either the staff or the students. To Tsukune, the very idea of shoving all these ayashi into one school was starting to sound like a very bad one. But if there was one thing that was certain; it's that this was _not_ going to be any ordinary school. Tsukune smiled at the thought, he had already attended a school that wasn't ordinary, so that should make attending this one a bit easier. Then Tsukune wondered where Yokai Academy even _was_. It certainly didn't appear anywhere on any map. Another reason Tsukune had been chosen for the job; he would easily be able to tell where the school was, be it in a sub-dimension, behind a force field, or in a different time stream.

The bus driver's voice jarred Tsukune out of his thoughts, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into boy." "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself sir," was Tsukune's calm response.

The ominous man chuckled, "Is that so?" To this, Tsukune nodded firmly.

"Well then, you'd better pray that you're right about that," the bus driver said forebodingly.

At this, Tsukune simply smirked. 'Easy. So long as there's a phone that accepts telephone cards, I'll be just fine,' Tsukune thought while pulling out a red telephone card with both a strange symbol and the word PSYREN emblazoned on it. Yes, life was certainly going to get interesting for young Psyren Drifter Tsukune Aono.

End Prologue

**I DON'T OWN ROSARIO + VAMPIRE OR PSYREN, THOSE BELONG TO AKIHISA IKEDA AND TOSHIAKI IWASHIRO, RESPECTIVELY**.


	2. Meeting Moka

Meeting Moka:

Tsukune stared at the card in his hand for a few minutes and thought about its function: when inserted into the card slot of a public telephone it would connect the phone to the Phantom Nemesis Q's personal cell phone, and by extension, the creator and master of Nemesis Q herself. Every Psyren Drifter had one of these cards, and to lose it meant to lose your only connection to Psyren Secret Society, the largest and most powerful group of psionists in the world. The best part about communicating with Psyren's leader was that you had a mental connection with her and didn't need to physically speak in order to communicate, thinking was all that it took.

Tsukune then remembered how the ayashi had been exposed to Psyren in the first place; a creepy priest had dropped a flyer for Yokai Academy near one of the mind-reading Drifters, who had then proceeded to leech any and all information about the ayashi from the priest as possible without being noticed.

"Get ready for your first look at Yokai Academy son," the bus driver warned, drawing Tsukune out of his thoughts. Sure enough, they were entering a dark tunnel that surely was the path to said school for monsters.

They entered the tunnel and darkness consumed them. Tsukune could feel a type of shift in the the space around them, and when they exited the tunnel, Tsukune knew that they were quite far away from where they entered the tunnel. One thing he noted was that there was no shift in time, so that meant that they were still in the present day. He quickly shoved the Psyren card into his pocket so the bus driver wouldn't be able to see it.

The bus came to a complete stop and the bus driver simply said, "Welcome to Yokai Academy." Tsukune simply got up from his seat, walked out of the bus, and thanked the bus driver, "Thanks for the ride Bus Driver-san." "It was my pleasure boy, my pleasure," the bus driver said casually, and then drove off, leaving Tsukune alone with his thoughts.

'I should probably get to work on the exact location of this school so I can later report it in to my superiors,' Tsukune thought to himself. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, calling forth his psionic abilities from deep within the recesses of his brain.

"LOOK OUT!" at least until a sudden shout shocked him out of his focus and a runaway bike collided with him quite painfully.

Tsukune sat up, both groaning and mentally cursing himself for being caught off guard. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the face of a beautiful girl with long bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes. Tsukune realized the position they were in and blushed at the close contact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl began to apologize, "I'm anemic, so I get dizzy pretty often." Tsukune just smiled and said, "That's okay, I've been hit harder than that." The girl smiled, relieved that she hadn't apparently given him lasting damage, then she noticed something, "Oh, you're bleeding!" Tsukune took note of the small cut on his forehead and said, "'Tis but a scratch fair maiden." "No, we have to get you a band-aid or something to... to..." the girl trailed off, leaning in closer, then biting Tsukune on the neck, penetrating his skin. Tsukune's eyes widened and he frantically asked, "Wait! What are you doing?" The girl quickly withdrew and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't had any blood for _ages_ and that yours smelled so _good_ that I..." "Eh, it's no big deal, besides, I heal pretty fast anyway." Tsukune shrugged, indicating the cut that was already nearly healed. "You don't mind?" the girl asked with wide eyes. "Nah," Tsukune replied, "You only did it once, and I'm pretty sure it was an accident. Besides, I highly doubt such a nice person like you would have done it on purpose, no matter _what _type of monster you are."

"What's your name anyway?" Tsukune asked as they both got up. "My name?" the girl questioned, then perked up, "Oh, right. My name is Moka Akashiya. Who are you?" the newly-dubbed Moka asked Tsukune. "I am Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself with a bow. Moka smiled at this as she grabbed her bike and began to walk with Tsukune towards the academy. "You know Tsukune, I think I'm beginning to like you, let's see each other again after the Induction Ceremony."

'Well that's _one _friend made,' Tsukune thought victoriously, 'I just hope she knows how to fight.'

LATER

Tsukune sat in his desk and turned his attentions to his cat-themed teacher, Ms. Nekonome. "Okay, as most of you may already know, this is a school made purely for monsters to attend," she began, "as the humans have gotten stronger with their technology," 'And psionic powers,' Tsukune thought smugly, "that means we have to learn to co-exist _peacefully_ with the humans," 'Well at least they aren't planning to destroy them,' Tsukune thought, relieved, "so the first rule you should know is that transforming out of your human forms is prohibited, and for those of you who are worried about humans finding out about Yokai Academy, you shouldn't be, because if any humans _do_ find out about it, we'll bring them death, or something like that." At that last note, all the students except one laughed. 'They take death quite lightly in this place,' one Tsukune Aono thought, glancing warily around at the other students, sensing nothing but mirth from them.

"Why don't we just kill off all the pathetic humans? I could save the cute girls for myself," asked an arrogant boy in another seat who had the aura of a typical school bully. All the other students looked at him and started whispering to each other. "Hey, who's that guy?" "He's kind of cool, and scary." Tsukune merely raised an eyebrow at him and thought, 'Did he not just hear Nekonome-sensei's speech about why we have to peacefully co-exist?'

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open, showing a weary Moka Akashiya. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little bit lost after the initiation ceremony," She stated wearily. Tsukune could feel lust emanating from the male members of the classroom as they stared at Moka.

She then caught sight of Tsukune, "Tsukune! You're in the same homeroom as me? That's great!" she exclaimed while embracing him.

Now Tsukune could feel jealousy emanating from not just the male members, but also from some female members of the classroom. Seems he had caught the eyes of some of his female classmates.

Saizo merely stared at Moka smirking while licking his lips. Tsukune _did not_ like the look of that smirk.

LATER, AGAIN...

Tsukune sighed in relief as he walked out of the classroom. The students had been allowed to wander around the hallways of Yokai Academy so they could get to know the layout of the place, and Tsukune was planning to use that time to figure out the exact location of the academy.

"HEY, TSUKUNE!" but then again, Murphy's Law stated that "anything that can go wrong will go wrong." He sighed in exasperation and turned around, "What is it Moka?" he tiredly asked his pink-haired classmate. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to explore the school grounds with me." she offered. Tsukune felt envy roll off the male students in the hallway as she asked this.

Before Tsukune could get the chance to reply, the character from before appeared. "Such a beauty we have here at our school, you are Moka Akashiya, correct? I am your classmate Saizo Komiya. Greetings." Tsukune felt a pang of fear roll through the other students in the hallway and heard them begin to whisper,"That's Saizo Komiya." "Some outcast ayashi." "Heard he was forced to go here because he molested human girls." "By the way, what's a lovely like you doing with a nobody like this?" he asked while lifting Tsukune up into the air. 'He's strong,' Tsukune noted then landed on his rear end as Saizo dropped him. "Wouldn't a strong man like myself be more fun to hang around than that puny little weakling? Why don't we just go off somewhere? Just the two of us?"

Moka gave Saizo a look of distaste and grabbed Tsukune's hand before running off with him saying, "No, I'm going around with Tsukune!"

"Hmph, just you wait. I never allow a pretty girl to get away from me." Saizo promised to himself.

WITH TSUKUNE AND MOKA

Tsukune and Moka panted as they had run a fair distance away from Saizo. "That was a bit of a surprise, and it was kind of scary too," Moka panted out, "Are you alright there Tsukune?" "Yeah, I've seen some scarier things than Saizo," Tsukune said, thinking about the terrain surrounding Psyren's home base.

"By the way Moka-san, I'd like to ask why you hang around a guy like me even though I'm pretty mediocre." Tsukune stated, then thought, 'Wow, I've never been that blunt with myself around a girl before.'

"Don't say that about yourself Tsukune. You're not mediocre or anything like that to me!" Moka interjected, "Be...Because...," 'Because what?' Tsukune thought curiously while going bright red. "We're already on blood-sucking terms," Moka gushed, making Tsukune fall over. "You should be proud Tsukune. Your blood is exceptional compared to anything I've drank from transfusion packs. It's just perfect." "THE HECK AM I, YOUR DINNER?" Tsukune yelled after Moka's description of his blood.

"Well, you know, that was the first time," Moka said, making Tsukune raise his eyebrows in question, "That was the first time I've actually fed from a person. I'll never forget that feeling" "Moka-san" Tsukune muttered, bewildered. "Oh how embarrassing," Moka said, pushing Tsukune against a wall. "Let's go have some fun now Tsukune, let's check out the academy," she said while running off. Tsukune, who had been pushed into the wall, thought, 'My god, that girl is insanely strong.'

Tsukune and Moka went around school grounds, checking out interesting things like a gargoyle statue in the same pose as 'The Thinker' and a vending machine designed to look like a monster.

Tsukune walked behind Moka thinking, 'I have _got_ to be dreaming, no girl would ever willingly hang around with me,' when they came to a huge ominous-looking building. "Look Tsukune, it's the school dormitories! Aren't they just GREAT!?" Moka exclaimed. "Oh, well, I suppose they are kinda nice," Tsukune said uncertainly while thinking, 'Are we seeing the same thing here?'

"Are you saying that even though you're a monster, you don't like it Tsukune?" Moka asked, noting his tone, "By the way, what kind of monster ARE you anyway?" The last question made Tsukune go pale, and he began stuttering as he tried to think of some monster he should pass himself off as. "Oh, wait. That's right. It's against the rules to reveal your true nature isn't it? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Moka remembered. Tsukune only chuckled nervously at that.

"Speaking of true natures, aren't you a vampire Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, making Moka give him a surprised look. "H-how did you know that?" "Well, the blood-sucking thing was a dead giveaway," the young psionist answered smartly. Moka could only blush in embarrassment, "Oh, right. I guess it WAS a dead giveaway wasn't it?" "Yeah, but it's pretty difficult to see you as nothing more than a normal human Moka-san," Tsukune marveled. "Well, about that, my true form is being suppressed by this rosary around my neck," Moka explained, indicating said rosary, "If it's taken off, I become the real deal. A very terrifying _vampire_."

'Rosary?' Tsukune wondered. "All rosaries have the power to seal away a vampire's powers, and this one was placed on me so I wouldn't cause harm to anyone else," Moka elaborated. 'So she's really different from me, a human with psionic powers,' Tsukune contemplated, 'She's a vampire with supernatural powers, even though she's so sweet and kind.' He extended a part of his consciousness and discovered that the rosary was MORE than just a seal, he could also feel another mind within the seal. "But even _if_ our powers are sealed away, we still crave blood," Moka said while getting closer to Tsukune. "Wait, what? Moka-san?" Tsukune said right before Moka bit his neck, "It's our _weakness_." "AH! THAT HURTS!" Tsukune yelped.

THE NEXT DAY

Tsukune walked near some other students next to a concrete wall with a school withdrawal notice in his hand.

'I wrote up my notice just in case, but that was only because I think that this mission is as good as done, and that I have no reason to linger around here anymore, but I _do_ want to stay here with Moka-san, so should I leave or stay?' the young psionist wondered to himself.

"Hey, loverboy, wait up," called an unpleasantly familiar voice. Tsukune turned around only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed against the wall by one Saizo Komiya. "Heard you had a great time with Moka Akashiya yesterday, so you're gonna make up for it today," Saizo said menacingly, "So tell me your true form punk." 'This isn't very good, if people here discover that I'm human, it's curtains for me,' Tsukune thought, then said, "I... I'm a... vampire..." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Saizo suddenly dropped Tsukune and punched the wall behind him, causing it to shatter from the blow.

"You say you're a vampire? Don't lie, it is said that vampires are the most powerful monsters of all because of their advanced usage of their supernatural powers. Are you truly a vampire?" Tsukune was unfazed by the wall's destruction, but he didn't expect Saizo to blatantly disregard the rules by transforming his hand that was now hovering over Tsukune. "Anyway, if I catch you near Moka again, you're gonna get shoved into a meat grinder," Saizo threatened the psionist while walking off.

SOME TIME LATER

Tsukune merely stood there and contemplated his position, 'It would be dangerous to stay here, but ending my mission now would be premature, and I _am_ a psionist, not a normal human.' Just then, Moka appeared and glomped Tsukune, "Good morning Tsukune! If we don't get going to class we're going to be late!"

At that moment Moka noticed all the luggage Tsukune was carrying, "Is something wrong Tsukune? What's with all those bags?" she asked, concerned.

Tsukune cast his eyes downward, "I've been thinking about leaving Yokai Academy, Moka. It's more dangerous than anything else I've seen so I've been thinking of going to a human school." "A human school?" Moka repeated, "NO, I'm not going to let you. Those humans are the worst!" she exclaimed. Tsukune could only stare in surprise with a questioning look on his face. "Well, I went to a human school up until the end of middle school," Moka clarified, "All the other students just laughed at me for 'believing in vampires.' They even made me start thinking it would be better if I were to vanish. It was so hard for me," she explained further with a downcast look, then looked up again with a smile on her face, "But you said that I was okay even though I was a vampire, so this is the first time in my life where I haven't felt so lonely." Tsukune could only stand there as he contemplated Moka's story. "That's why you can't go Tsukune. I want us both to study at this academy together and..." Moka started, but was interrupted by Tsukune, "_Just_..." he started. "Just what if I said that I was a human like the ones you hate so much, would you keep trying to stop me?" he questioned the vampiress. "What?!" Moka said in disbelief. "It's true, I'm a human, in a school for monsters." "No... no way that a HUMAN could be here," Moka said, confused.

Tsukune looked at Moka's sad and confused face before saying, "But I'm not a normal human either," he stated, making Moka even more confused. "I'm what's called a psionist, a human with a hundred percent of his brain power unleashed," Tsukune explained. "I am one of those few who remembered how to use the powers bestowed upon humanity that were forgotten by them ages ago, and because of that I would be labelled as a freak of nature by 'normal' humans." he lamented. "But that's not all either. Monsters would want to kill me, scientists would want to study me with a series of horrible tests for the sake of knowledge, and the yakuzas and government would want to exploit my powers for their own purposes. So, in a sense, I'm all alone in this cruel world." Tsukune finished, turning away from Moka.

Moka ran up to Tsukune saying, "Wait, Tsukune! That's not..." Moka couldn't finish what she wanted to say, as Tsukune interrupted her, "You said that you hated humans didn't you? Well excuse me for being nothing more than what I am!" he interjected, and then ran off. As he ran, Moka could only stand there helplessly and call his name.

A LITTLE BIT LATER

Tsukune stared at the withdrawal notice in his hand and pondered. 'If I leave this academy, I'll be safer as a normal Psyren Drifter. But... am I really... making the right choice here?' he thought as the bus approached. When the bus came to a stop in front of Tsukune and had its door open, the bus driver from before said, "So, fleeing with your life eh? What happened to all that tough talk about being able to handle yourself? But that's okay sonny boy, so climb aboard if you have no regrets about leaving."

MEANWHILE

Moka slowly plodded through the dead trees, thinking about Tsukune. "No way," She said aloud, "The first time I finally get a friend. The very first time in my life..."

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" a horribly familiar voice said as a hand grabbed her wrist. "S-Saizo!" Moka exclaimed, startled at his sudden appearance. "Why be all alone Moka Akashiya when you can walk with a man like me?" Saizo said lustfully. Moka was violently thrown against a gravestone as Saizo laughed. "I'm deadly serious here, you're by far the most beautiful female I've ever laid eyes on," Saizo said, then began to transform. "Ohh, there we are, I can't contain myself anymore. When I reach this point, I just can't be stopped, there's no staying in human form as I am now!" "N-no... help me... please... TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed as Saizo completed his transformation and laughed, "This is going to be a great violation of the school rules!"

Saizo stuck out his tongue and was about to do something naughty to Moka, when a foot came out of nowhere and smashed Saizo in the face. The monster was thrown sideways a few feet and landed with a crash. Moka looked to where her savior was standing to see Tsukune. "You called fair maiden?" Tsukune said with his foot still in the position it was when he kicked Saizo. "Tsukune!" Moka yelped. "Moka-san I want to say something first," Tsukune started. "What's that? Did the worm want to say something? I thought I warned you not to go near Moka again." Saizo snarled. Tsukune chose to ignore this and said, "I don't care about the dangers this school has, I've decided that I'm going to stay here with you, no matter what!"

Tsukune didn't notice the huge hand coming towards him until it was too late. WHAM! CRASH! Tsukune had been smacked into a nearby gravestone by the transformed Saizo, who laughed. "Tsukune!" Moka called, worried. "What's the matter you fake vampire? Did you not think that a rogue like myself would be able to get up again after one blow? YOU'RE PATHETIC SCUM!"

Tsukune winced as he tried to sit up, 'Man, that blow hurt a lot! Good thing I was Enhancing at that moment, or the damage would've been a lot worse.' "Tsukune, I'm so sorry. It's because of me you got caught up in this mess," Moka cried next to Tsukune. "Moka-san, you should be less worried about me," Tsukune said as he curled his hand around the rosary, "And worry more about _yourself_!" Tsukune exclaimed as he tugged the rosary off.

Moka's eyes widened in shock. "The rosary came off?" she remarked dumbfoundedly, before a sudden and overwhelming blast of supernatural energy came from her body. Tsukune managed to back off a short distance as Moka began to transform; he noted that her hair had turned silver, and he heard Saizo saying, "What is she? This overpowering presence. This isn't the Moka Akashiya from moments ago!"

'So... this is... a real vampire!' Tsukune thought incredulously, 'her consciousness is similar to-no, exactly the same as the one I felt when Moka had the rosary on.' "It's exactly like I heard, red eyes and powerful supernatural energy! This is the super vampire?" Tsukune heard Saizo saying.

"What's the matter rogue one?" the now unsealed Moka spoke, "Didn't you want my body? Well come and get it, if you can that is. Won't you?"

Tsukune merely watched as Saizo lunged at Moka. When Saizo's blow struck, Moka didn't move an inch. In fact she even seemed unimpressed. "Attacking me with so little strength," Moka began to the horrified Saizo, "You had better learn your place." With a swift kick to the face, Moka defeated Saizo with ease, sending him through several trees in the process. "A minor brute like you who's bark is worse than his bite, makes this contest of strength absolutely no contest at all," Moka lectured the defeated monster boy.

Tsukune, who had mustered enough strength to stand, watched the spectacle, rather impressed with Moka's immense strength. Moka turned away from the defeated monster toward Tsukune, who tensed up, unsure how to react. "What's wrong? Does this face frighten you?" Moka questioned the psionist, who wondered, 'Which Moka is the real one?'

Moka reached out and grabbed the rosary from Tsukune. "Don't get so tense, the me who has been asleep for so long is still quite tired. So I don't feel like causing you any harm," the new Moka reassured Tsukune. "That, and my other self finds your blood delicious," she said while she placed the hand with the rosary on Tsukune's cheek, coming off as being rather seductive. 'Moka has split personalities! This one's presence is unnerving, but she's also quite beautiful,' Tsukune mentally deduced. "So until we meet again young psionist of mine, you'd better look after the girly pacifistic other Moka," Moka ordered as she transformed back into her pink-haired form, who promptly fell into Tsukune's arms, fast asleep. Tsukune merely looked down at the napping Moka's face and asked to himself, 'Was that it?'

MEANWHILE, AGAIN...

The bus driver stared at Yokai Academy in the distance and said to himself, "So you decided to stay after all huh? Well then, he'd better be prepared for the dangers here if he wants to survive."

THE NEXT DAY

Tsukune stared at the withdrawal notice in his hand, thinking 'just so I'm not tempted,' he summoned his blast powers and tore the notice to shreds, envelope and all. "Morning Tsukune. What'cha doing?" a pink-haired vampiress asked as she glomped him.

Tsukune glanced at the girl before saying, "Just making sure I don't ever leave this place too early."

In the hallway, Moka stopped Tsukune, saying, "Thanks for yesterday with Saizo Tsukune." "No problem. It's just my duty to help a fair maiden in need," he said chivalrously, making Moka blush. "Oh my, Tsukune, when I'm with you, my heart starts to race," she said, trying to lure Tsukune in. Tsukune knew where it was going and took off down the hallway screaming, "NO!" But Moka gave chase, euphorically yelling, "Come on Tsukune, I want to suck your blood." Tsukune felt envy roll off the male students in the hallway and he mentally sighed, 'It's definitely going to be an eventful school year.'

End Chapter

**Again, I DON'T OWN ROSARIO + VAMPIRE OR PSYREN, THOSE BELONG TO AKIHISA IKEDA AND TOSHIAKI IWASHIRO, RESPECTIVELY**.


	3. A Succubus and some Mermaids

**As you may have guessed from the last chapter, Tsukune is going to be a bit of a flirt in my story, jokingly calling Moka "fair maiden." Another thing is that I'll be merging two manga chapters into one FF chapter, I know, it's not original, but learn to deal with it okay? The last thing you should know is that I won't be able to update every few days, due to my procrastination habits. Now that we have that cleared up, ON WITH THE STORY!**

A Succubus and some Mermaids:

Tsukune Aono walked down the path from the dorms to the school thinking, 'I'm surprised that Moka hasn't asked me to explain what a psionist is yet, but when she does, I'll have to tell her in a secluded place, where no one will be able to eavesdrop on us.' He paused and thought, 'Man, that sounded _dirty_.'

The psionist noticed a commotion behind him and turned around to see what all the hubbub was about. He wasn't surprised to see one Moka Akashiya at the center of attention. "Look, it's Moka-san." "She's as beautiful as ever! It's like she's radiating light!" Tsukune heard some of the other students say.

Suddenly, the male students started yelling, "THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, MOKA AKASHIYA IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN SCHOOL!"

Moka began to look uncomfortable from all the attention she was receiving, then she spotted Tsukune, who simply smiled and waved. "Morning, Tsukune!" Moka greeted as she glomped the psionist.

At the sight of the PDA, the male students started wailing in disappointment. Envy then began to radiate off of them as well as a certain bluenette who simply hmph'd at the sight. Tsukune began to wonder if his love life was cursed, or if this was somehow a blessing in disguise. "Moka-san," he whispered into the vampiress's ear, "If you keep doing stuff like that, I'm going to be attacked."

LATER

"I think it must be hard on you being the only human on campus Tsukune, that on top of being a psionist as well," Moka consoled Tsukune on the steps to an entrance to the building, "But I'll be there for you, I'll be your friend Tsukune." Tsukune stared wide-eyed at Moka and asked, "Moka-san... why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Because I... I..." Moka started, then trailed off as she leaned in closer to Tsukune with a red face. Tsukune did the same, despite a voice in the back of his head that warned him not to. "Oh no, every time we're together, I just want to suck your blood so badly," Moka said while biting Tsukune on the neck.

"OW! Moka-san, stop that!" Tsukune said in annoyance. "Sorry, but you smell so _good_, and I just couldn't help myself," Moka said in embarrassment, "Your blood is really the tastiest Tsukune! I think I'm getting addicted to you."

Tsukune simply stared at the vampiress in disbelief before turning around and running off yelling, "BUT I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!" leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt Moka.

Tsukune had run to the dead tree forest on school grounds thinking about what he should do about Moka's literal thirst for his blood, 'Ouch, geez, she does that every time we're alone together. I wonder if she only hangs around me just because my blood tastes good, what if it's the reason why she said that?' At that thought, Tsukune lifted his head up. 'Then I suppose getting a _real_ friend at this school will be quite difficult,' he thought nervously.

Tsukune was startled out of his mind by a sudden moan, "Ohhhh." Tsukune looked around and spotted a girl with blue hair lying on the ground nearby. "Someone... please, lend me a hand, I need help... I just got ill all of a sudden," the girl on the ground moaned.

Tsukune noted that this girl, like Moka, was exceptionally cute. He went over to the girl, knelt down and asked, "Can you stand? We should get you to the infirmary." "Oh thank you, I appreciate it. My body has always been a weak one," she thanked.

They hadn't made it several steps before the girl started panting and said, "My... my chest, it just starts to hurt all of a sudden... hold me close, like this." She pressed herself up against Tsukune's body, also pressing her generous chest into Tsukune's. The bewildered Tsukune could only let out a "Wha?" before the bluenette huskily said, "My chest feels like it's about to explode!"

Tsukune sensed a malicious intent coming from the girl, so he raised his mental defenses in case she tried anything funny.

He didn't have to wait too long, as she said, "Hey, look into my eyes Tsukune-kun..." He did so hesitantly, wondering how she knew his name. "My name is Kurumu Kurono, be a great friend to me, okay?" she said, then made her move.

Tsukune felt a wave slam into his defenses, stopping them dead. 'Whoa! That was a strong hypnotic power!' Tsukune thought, startled. He then smiled at Kurumu, "Sorry Kurumu-san, but that kind of parlor trick won't affect me," he said, shocking the bluenette. "Wh-wha...? H-how did you...?" Kurumu stammered, confused. Tsukune simply smirked as he let go of the bluenette and said, "I have many secrets Kurumu-san."

"Tsukune?" they heard a voice call. "Ah, Moka-san, I'm glad you're here," Tsukune said to the vampiress warmly, "Come my fair maiden, this area has people who wish to exploit me," he said with a berating glance towards the blue-haired girl, walking away with Moka with his arm slung around her shoulder. Kurumu narrowed her eyes and thought, 'I don't know how you managed to block my charm Tsukune Aono, but I _will_ find a way to win you over.'

"Well you're quite a popular one aren't you? You best be careful with the other gender around here, boy," a startlingly familiar voice told Tsukune. "WHO ARE YOU!?" a startled Moka yelped at the bus driver that had driven Tsukune to Yokai Academy. "Heh, just your ordinary pedestrian," the bus driver answered. Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the man and mentally said, 'I'll be sure to remember that advice Bus Driver-san.'

LATER

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the hallway when Moka spoke up, "Tsukune?" "Hmm?" "I thought a bit about what you said earlier." "About me not being your food?" he asked. "Yeah, and I don't know why I just want to suck your blood whenever I'm around you." Tsukune gave Moka a look at that statement and chuckled, "Well, it's obvious that you lack self-control Moka-san. If you're able to control your thirst around me, you won't drain my blood away." Moka looked at Tsukune and smiled, "I guess you're right Tsukune."

'Don't let your guard down, you're being targeted.' a voice from the rosary said to Moka. "Huh? Did you hear someone say something Tsukune?" Moka asked, puzzled. Tsukune only stared at the rosary around Moka's neck.

"You... are a _vampire_, are you not?" a voice above them asked, "Or at least, that's what the rumors about you say, Moka Akashiya." They both looked up to find one Kurumu Kurono sitting cross-legged on the stair railing above them. Tsukune narrowed his eyes, "You're that one who tried to control me," he said accusingly as he raised his mental defenses to their full capacity.

Kurumu seemed to ignore the accusation as she jumped down from the railing and landed in front of them, flashing her panties to the students behind her as she did so. The male students behind her started making perverted comments about her as she faced the duo, mostly about her "assets" and even the occasional comment about how her beauty rivalled Moka's.

As Kurumu passed them on their left side, she whispered, "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and I have come to defeat you Moka-san." Tsukune responded to this, saying, "It's against school rules to reveal your true nature Kurumu-san." Kurumu ignored him yet again by pointing at Moka and declaring, "I just can't take it! You're the biggest wrench in my grand plan!" Moka, confused by this, asked, "Y-your grand plan?" "Yes, my plan is to make every male student in this school completely fall for me and become my slave," the succubus said proudly, "The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" 'Did she seriously just declare her plan where everyone could hear her?' Tsukune thought while sweatdropping, and even considering facepalming. "My plan was perfect! Every guy at the academy should have fallen head over heels for me right from the beginning!" Kurumu continued, "_However_! YOU, MOKA AKASHIYA, ARE THE GIRL EVERY GUY IS SWOONING OVER INSTEAD OF ME!" she shouted, "I WON'T LOSE IN A BATTLE OF ATTRACTIVENESS, ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!"

Tsukune stood back a bit at Kurumu's shouts, as did the other students who were muttering something about an argument.

"THAT'S WHY I'VE DECIDED THAT I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, TO SHOW YOU WHO'S BETTER, BY STEALING THE MAN BESIDE YOU!" Kurumu finished, glancing hungrily at Tsukune, who simply glared back, already annoyed from being ignored earlier. "Wait, Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this..." Moka started, but was interrupted, "I knew right from when I got close to him earlier that he has a great scent, like a _human's_!" Kurumu said, making Tsukune and Moka tense up. "Is his blood delicious? You're using Tsukune-kun for your food aren't you?" Kurumu accused, "The look on your face will be priceless when I take him from you!" Kurumu finished with glee. "No... I'm not using him, I...I..." Moka started, then trailed off.

"Are you through?" Tsukune asked harshly, "Then I think it's time you left Kurumu-san, I don't like people who say bad things about my friends." Kurumu merely gained a stubborn gaze at this and said darkly, "I will _not_ be denied." She once again tried to use her charm on him, and once again, it was stopped by Tsukune's mental defenses. "I told you once and I'll tell you again Kurumu-san; _That parlor trick has no effect on me!_" Tsukune said in response to her attempt to hypnotize him.

Tsukune turned around and grasped Moka's hand, "Come on Moka-san," he said, "This place reeks with the stench of an undesirable fool." As they walked off, Kurumu pouted and thought, 'If I can't have Tsukune Aono, I'll have to destroy both him and Moka Akashiya, but how do I do that?' she turned around and saw a bunch of male students staring lustfully at her, which gave her an idea. 'I don't have to fight them by myself, I can just use my charm to get a bunch of thugs to help me do it.' With that happy thought, she got to work.

WITH TSUKUNE AND MOKA

Tsukune and Moka found themselves between the building and the dead tree forest. "I highly doubt that Kurumu-san is finished with us Moka-san, so we better keep our guard up." "A-alright," was Moka's uneasy response. "Um, Tsukune?" "Yes my fair maiden?" Tsukune asked. "I'm still wondering what I am to you, if I just hang around you for your blood."

Tsukune gave Moka a sympathetic look and said, "Hey, if this is about what that mean old succubus said, then just forget about it. Don't let what she said get to you, alright?" Moka stared wide-eyed at Tsukune before smiling and saying, "Yeah!"

'He's right about one thing, that succubus will be back for revenge,' said the voice from before. "Wha-?" Moka yelped in confusion. 'Just because her charm doesn't work on Tsukune doesn't mean she can't use it to have other men do her bidding,' the voice continued. "A voice from the rosary?" Moka said, puzzled. 'I'm another you speaking to you through the rosary,' the Inner Moka explained. "Another me..." the Outer Moka said in amazement. 'Like I said, you should tread carefully around the other male students. Who knows which of them have been charmed,' Inner Moka finished.

Tsukune, having heard the entire thing, began thinking strategically, 'Inner Moka is right about that. The students who have fallen under Kurumu's spell should have different thought processes than the students who _aren't_ under her spell, so I should look out for students who are thinking differently from the others.'

Just then, Tsukune detected a mass of individual thoughts that all shared one drive: obey Kurumu. He turned around and saw a mob of monsters gathered outside the building. "Well, at least we know she likes to take the initiative," Tsukune said, trying to find something good in the current situation.

"Well, seems you don't stand a chance now," Kurumu said above them, who had now grown bat wings, a spaded tail, as well as pointed ears and longer nails. "Alright boys, whoever manages to take down the guy gets that girl, and make sure it's painful for both of them," she addressed the mob of male monsters, who roared in response.

Moka turned to Tsukune and said, "Tsukune, take off my rosary. I can't do it myself, so you have to do it." Tsukune raised his eyebrow, 'She can't take it off herself? I always assumed that she could.' "STOP YOUR CHATTERING AND START DYING!" Kurumu yelled at the duo, and dived at them. They both ducked out of the way and she sliced cleanly through some trees that had been behind them. Tsukune looked at the sliced trees in shock, 'I had assumed that her charm power was her only trick, but clearly I was wrong.'

The other monsters took this as their cue to attack, and charged at the duo. Tsukune glanced at the attacking monsters and then at Moka, 'I only have one chance to do this, so I better make it count, or we're both dead.' Tsukune quickly grabbed at Moka's rosary and managed to yank it off in the nick of time. The resulting shockwave emanating from Moka blew the other monsters back a few feet.

Kurumu hadn't expected Moka's sudden transformation, and thus, was surprised by it. "Ah! What a powerful looking swirl of energy that is!" Kurumu then noted Moka's changes, 'Her pink hair is turning silver, does this mean that Moka is entering her true form?' Indeed, Moka's alter ego had been freed, revealing slitted blood-red eyes and sharp fangs. Kurumu then narrowed her eyes, "Don't screw around with me, there's no way I'm going to lose here!" she boastfully said. "We succubi seek a 'chosen one' among the men we seduce! In order to prevent the extinction of our small species, we have to carefully choose only a single man from out of many to be our chosen one! But you stand in my way Moka Akashiya. I won't let you get away with this no matter what!" she finished.

"So? Is that what you're trying to do here?" Moka questioned, "You can't let me get in your way so you dare to flex your claws at the likes of myself? You fragile arrogant thing you..." she taunted, making Kurumu angry, " _Know your place._"

At this point, Kurumu couldn't take it anymore, "ATTACK!" she ordered her mob. Once more, the wave of monsters surged forward. Moka got ready to fight them, but Tsukune held her back, saying, "You just focus on Kurumu, I'll deal with these small fry." Moka wanted to argue, but she knew that she didn't have time for that, so she simply said, "Fine," and leaped towards the succubus.

Kurumu attempted to slash Moka, but Moka dodged quickly by disappearing from Kurumu's sight and reappearing behind her, "Too slow," Moka said, criticizing Kurumu's movements as she grabbed the girl's tail. "My tail!" Kurumu yelped, "How about I rip off this tail and those wings of yours so you can't fly anymore!?" Moka tossed the screaming Kurumu forward over her head as they descended and slammed her into the ground, both making a crater and nearly breaking the succubus's spine in the process. "Calm down, I wasn't even using my full strength there," Moka chided. "Am I just too strong for you? Well that just goes to show that even if you act like a demon, you're still just a naive little girl!"

Moka took a menacing step towards Kurumu, saying, "I'll make sure you don't ever try something like that again." Kurumu began to cry in terror at this, when Tsukune stepped in between them with his arm outstretched, the rosary clutched in his hand,which confused Kurumu.

Moka narrowed her eyes at Tsukune. "I thought you were..." she began, but trailed off as she turned to look at the mob, which had already been defeated, now lying on the ground. 'Incredible, not only could he handle them, he managed to defeat them all in the time it took for me to defeat Kurumu,' she thought as she turned towards Tsukune once more, 'And he doesn't even look winded at all.' "Move!" she commanded, "Isn't this the same woman who tried to both control you to betray me and kill us both afterwards?" "I think this is punishment enough," Tsukune said, "After hearing her reasons for doing this, I don't really think she did so out of purely bad intentions," he explained, surprising Kurumu. "So now I just can't see Kurumu-san as a bad person at heart," he said with a grin on his face, "But siccing our classmates on us was completely uncalled for," he reprimanded the succubus, making her look away in shame.

"And now I know that the Inner Moka-san is a person I can depend on," he said, making Moka go slightly red in the face. Moka simply hmph'd and snatched away the rosary. "Don't misunderstand Tsukune, I only helped you because I simply wanted to show that succubus her place beneath me," she said. "I'm certainly different from the other Moka," she said as the rosary sealed her away once more, causing the sleeping Outer Moka to fall into Tsukune's arms.

THE NEXT DAY

"I already knew that Moka-san," Tsukune said with a small smile after Moka had explained to him what happened to her rosary. "You knew?" Moka asked incredulously, to which Tsukune merely tapped his forehead and said, "Psionist, remember?" "Oh, right." Moka said, "But it's strange, I've never heard this voice before in my life. Maybe the seal is weakening or something." Moka then had a worrisome thought, "Tsukune, if it ever gets to the point that the seal stops working, would you still like me?"

"Of course I will my fair maiden," Tsukune said, then laid his hands on Moka's shoulders. "Even if you're the scariest, even if you suck my blood a lot, Moka-san will always be Moka-san in my eyes," he said, making the vampiress blush. "Tsukune..." she said, "Moka-san..."

A sudden and loud yell brought them both out of their stupors, "GOOD MORNING!" As Tsukune fell over from the sudden moment ruination, Moka turned around to see, "Kurumu-chan? Wha-what do you want now?"

"I made some cookies for Tsukune-kun," she said, holding out said cookies, which were in a tiny basket. "You did? But why?" a confused Tsukune questioned. "Remember when I said I was searching for my chosen one Tsukune?" Kurumu gushed, "Well I've decided that it's you! You risked your life for me and now I've totally fallen for you." As Moka and Kurumu glared at each other, Tsukune thought, 'She calls standing up to Inner Moka _risking my life?_' At that thought, he paused and thought, 'I guess that _is _pretty risky.'

Tsukune ran down the hallway once more with both Moka and Kurumu hot on his tail. "Tsukune! Just hurry up and marry me!" Kurumu called. "What are you talking about Kurumu-chan?" Moka responded, "Tsukune, don't run away, _do something!_"

Tsukune felt jealousy come off of the other students in the hallway and thought, 'This is _definitely_ going to be a problem.'

CHAPTER BREAKER

"Hey, Matsuri-sensei." "Yes Sakurako?" responded Matsuri Yagumo, mentor figure of Sakurako Amamiya and several other young Psyren Drifters. "How do you think Tsukune's doing right now?" Sakurako asked. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" Matsuri answered curiously "Well, it's been a few days since we dropped him off at that bus stop so he could get to Yokai Academy, and he hasn't called to report in his mission status yet, he could be dead for all we know," said the worried Sakurako.

"Tsukune? Dead? Do my ears deceive me?" called the approaching Kagetora Hyodo, yet another mentor figure to the group of young Drifters. "No way any ace student of mine is going to drop dead because of some stupid monsters," the pro enhancer reassured. Sakurako looked at Kagetora, then smiled, "Yeah, you're right Kagetora-sensei, Tsukune is probably getting held up by other issues, there's no way that he's dead."

END CHAPTER BREAKER

"Really Tsukune?" a flushed Moka asked. "Y-yes," an equally flushed Tsukune answered nervously. "Oh Tsukune, this makes me so happy," Moka said, leaning in closer to Tsukune. "It's the first time you know..." Moka whispered to Tsukune. "...the first time you voluntarily let me suck your blood," she finished as she bit down on Tsukune's neck. Tsukune merely held in his scream of pain and waited for Moka to finish.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Tsukune, Moka stopped sucking his blood and let go. She then started gushing about how good his blood was as Tsukune focused on healing himself. 'Thanks to her, I'm always getting light-headed now,' he thought, 'But it's for the best, so I can stay close to her."

LATER, IN CLASS

"Well class, as I've been saying for a while now, this academy's goal is to help young monsters like you get adapted to human society," one Shizuka Nekonome explained, " Which is why, starting today, everyone here is going to start a club activity!"

The whole class stared at their teacher with surprise and nervousness evident on their faces. 'Club activities?' one Tsukune Aono thought curiously.

"By experiencing human-made activities through these club activities, we'll get a clearer understanding of them," the neko-sensei explained to her class, "And having a clear understanding of humans is a vital part of being able to blend in with them."

"Uh, sensei?" one student at the front of the class spoke up. "Yes?" Nekonome responded. "Then wouldn't you have failed in that aspect?" the student asked while pointing behind the teacher.

Nekonome looked behind her to see that her tail had sprung up. The students started muttering at the sight. Nekonome then proceeded to violently claw at the face of the student who had pointed out her mistake. "Everyone will have to participate, got that?" Nekonome cheerfully asked, acting like she hadn't just given a student several nasty facial lacerations. "Everyone please visit several groups and decide which one suits you best, and don't forget to check out the newspaper club that i'm the administrator for, okay?" Nekonome shamelessly plugged.

LATER, IN THE HALLWAY...

The hallway was crowded with students either looking for or advertising for a club, but Moka and Tsukune weren't to be seen anywhere in the rabble. Instead, they were to be seen on the upper balconies, Tsukune holding a cup of coffee and Moka paying rapt attention to him.

"Listen good Moka, I'll be telling you all about the wide and wonderful world of PSI today," Tsukune said in a hushed tone. "That's great Tsukune, but what's the coffee for?" Moka asked in the same hushed tone as Tsukune. At the question, Tsukune merely smiled. "You'll see soon enough," he answered.

"There are exactly three basic aspects of PSI: Blast, Enhance, and Trance. Blast is the use of PSI to affect your environment, Enhance is the power to temporarily strengthen your physical body's abilities, and Trance is the ability to use your mind to transcend the physical," Tsukune lectured. "Each and every psionist has different affinities and abilities in each of these three areas and even the most similar of psionists have differences, all due to personality and experiences," he finished, "Now, any questions?" "Um, yeah, you said that humans forgot how to use this PSI power a long time ago, so how come you have it?" Moka asked. Tsukune grinned and said, "That's because I had my limiter removed." "Limiter?" "Yeah, while PSI is powerful, it's also dangerous. Using it exacts a toll on the user's brain, and thus, prolonged usage can potentially be lethal. It was for this reason that the human brain developed a limiter to seal off its PSI and reduce its workload to only a mere ten to fifteen percent of what it could really do. Each limiter has a different amount of strength to it; some limiters are so weak that the host is practically _born_ a psionist, while other limiters are so strong, that the host has absolutely no hope of becoming a psionist. Of course, there are limiters that can be removed like mine was. Some become psionists that way through accidents involving either a minor head injury, or exposure to contaminated air," Tsukune gasped out as he finished his long-winded explanation and mentally added, 'As well as a certain virus I could care to mention.'

Moka stared wide-eyed at Tsukune. "You sure seem to know a lot about PSI Tsukune," she marveled. "Don't I? Okay, now for a small demonstration of Blast," Tsukune continued as he pulled out a small cream container and turned his focus towards the coffee cup in his hand. He opened the container and poured the cream into the coffee. "Now watch this carefully Moka-san, because I won't be doing it again," he warned as he placed his other hand on the other side of the cup. Moka watched with fascination as the coffee swirled around in the cup and the cream formed an image of a five-pointed star with celestial symbols around it. "That was telekinesis, a PSI fundamental," Tsukune explained. "Basically, using PSI is having to form an image of your power in your head so that it will manifest," Tsukune finished as he downed the entire cup, coffee and all, in one go.

Moka narrowed her eyes at Tsukune and questioned, "How do you _know_ all this Tsukune?" Tsukune simply grinned, "I learned all this from my mentors," he elaborated as he tossed away the empty cup. "Your mentors?!" Moka exclaimed wide-eyed. "Yeah, did you think that I was the only psionist in the world Moka-san?" Tsukune inquired. Moka could only look down in embarrassment at this question. "Ahahaha, i thought so!" Tsukune chuckled. "Huh? You thought what Tsukune?" Moka asked, confused. "Just now, I used Trance to read your emotions, and you were embarrassed because you thought I was the only psionist in the world," Tsukune explained. "You used Trance?" Moka wondered, then suddenly asked, "Is that how you knew about Inner Moka? And how you managed to block Kurumu-chan's charm?" "Why yes, yes it is," Tsukune responded. At that moment, Inner Moka decided to speak up, 'Ask him what his Enhance abilities are.' Moka was about to vocalize this question when Tsukune responded with, "Excellent question Moka-san! But you've already seen a demonstration of my Enhance powers." "I have? When?" Moka asked, puzzled. "Like when I kicked Saizo, and that wasn't even my full strength," Tsukune answered. Moka remembered the kick that Tsukune had given Saizo when said monster boy had been about to do unspeakable things to her.

At that very moment, Tsukune felt a large amount of lust coming from down below. "Oho, what have we here?" Tsukune said as he went to the railing and looked down to see what had caused the commotion. Moka joined him at the railing to see a bunch of girls clad only in bikinis with jackets to look proper. "It must be the swimming club," Tsukune deduced. At this statement he saw Moka tense up and sensed nervousness coming from her. "Is something wrong Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, concerned.

Before Moka could respond, they heard the girl with a towel and seashell-like hair decorations introduce herself as Tamao Ichinose, the captain of the swimming club. As she sent out an invitation to the students surrounding them, the male students around them started making comments about the club, mostly about the attractiveness of the girls in it. Then Tamao said, "Right now, we only have female members, and they'll end up paying a lot of special attention to the man who joins our club!" At _this_ statement, the male students around them started yelling things about wanting to join.

Tamao then spotted Tsukune and Moka up on the balcony of the second floor, "Ah, Tsukune-san, you look like someone who could use a nice swim, why don't you join us?" Tsukune sensed that, beneath her gentle smile, there was a malicious intent for wanting not only him to join, but for the other male students as well. "No thanks, I'm good," the psionist said, grabbing Moka's hand, "Come on Moka, let's go find a potentially safer club to join."

They had walked a short distance away when Moka asked, "Why did you say that Tsukune?" "Two reasons: One; Tamao-san had a malicious intent behind her, and I feel sorry for the poor saps who are joining that club right now. And Two; You seem to have a problem with water Moka-san," Tsukune explained. "WH-WHAT!? I-I don't have a problem with water!" Moka denied fiercely. At this statement, Tsukune simply gave Moka a look that said, "I know you're lying," and placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "You can trust me Moka, you can tell me anything you want." Moka went bright red at the closeness between them and caved, "Alright, I'll tell you," she began.

"Vampires can't swim because water washes away a vampire's strength with its cleansing properties, so we have to add a special mixture to water whenever we take a bath," Moka explained. Tsukune only frowned at this and said, "It's a shame you can't swim Moka-san, you're missing out on a lot there." He then smiled, "That, and I wouldn't have minded seeing you in a swimsuit either my fair maiden," he teased, making Moka go an even deeper shade of red.

Moka was snapped out of her embarrassment by Inner Moka asking, 'What are the full extent of your powers Tsukune?' "The full extent of my powers huh?" Tsukune mused, "You already know the full extent of my Trance powers, but I'll have to give a display of my other powers on enemies so you can fully understand my strength." Tsukune glanced at the retreating backs of the swim club and smirked. "And I know exactly where we can get one, or several in this case."

LATER, AT THE POOL...

Tsukune and Moka hid behind a door into the pool area where they could hear the swimming club; female members and recently joined male members alike, splashing about in the pool. "Remember Moka, I won't attack until the girls start whatever it is they're planning, otherwise I'll just seem like a horrible jerk to the guys in the pool," Tsukune told Moka. "I've got it Tsukune," Moka responded firmly.

They had to wait a while so Tsukune decided to pass time by reading the emotions of the ones in the pool. The guys weren't much, one-track minded lust emanated from them. Most likely due to the girls, who were barely any different, Mostly just a strange feeling of growing hunger. The only one who was any different from the rest was Tamao, who emanated a sense of pride for the other girls. He then sensed a decline in the pride and sensed something else in place of it, disappointment? Then brief thoughts of HIM traveled through her mind before vanishing.

Tsukune then sensed a pang of fear in one of the male students, the two girls he had been playing with were doing something to him! The young psionist sensed that the girls' growing hunger had reached its limit, they couldn't contain themselves anymore. "It's almost time Moka-san," he said, snapping the vampiress out of the stupor she had fallen into out of boredom from waiting. "Okay," she said, indicating that she was alert and ready to watch Tsukune fight.

Tsukune waited until the exact moment that all the guys realized the danger they were in, when he shot out the door into the pool faster than you could say "Enhance." He appeared beside one guy who already had his life force drained by what appeared to be mermaids, grabbed him and hauled him to the edge of the pool in the blink of an eye. He did this with the other male students in the pool, which had turned into a whirlpool, until there weren't any victims left in it.

The mermaids looked momentarily confused at the sudden disappearance of their meals until a voice spoke from the middle of the pool, "Normally, I wouldn't hit a girl because it's just wrong." They all looked at the source of the voice to find a frowning Tsukune Aono with his eyes closed as its origin. "But for you, I'll make an exception," he said as his eyes snapped open.

Tamao Ichinose didn't like that her plan wasn't going as planned. She'd intended to get Tsukune Aono, the boy she'd had her eye on ever since the opening ceremony, to fall into her trap so she could have him all to herself, but she failed all because that stupid Moka Akashiya had befriended him, and now that very same boy was foiling their plan all by himself! "I don't care _how_ strong you are Tsukune Aono!" Tamao growled. "But I'm going to eat you right this instant!" she roared as she leapt at Tsukune.

"You wanted to make a meal out of me eh?" Tsukune muttered. "Well forget about it!" he called out as he leapt into the air. Tamao snarled and leapt after him along with several other mermaids, and Tsukune charged up psionic energy around his body to perform his blast. "Because this boy isn't on your menu today!" he finished as he distorted space-time around himself to form a shield that harmed the mermaids that touched it.

The mermaids fell back into the water, bleeding from touching Tsukune's shield. Tsukune turned off his shield as he descended towards the pool, and activated his enhance once more. As he touched down he began taunting the mermaids, "What's wrong? Was that too much for you to handle? I thought you girls wanted a snack. So try and get this," he said as he got into a fighting stance, "That is, if you even _can._"

The mermaids all growled and charged him as one. Tsukune waited patiently for the mermaids to come to him, and when one got too close, he lashed out with a lightning-fast punch that left the mermaid unconscious. All the other mermaids didn't see this attack and continued their charge, only to meet the same fate as their sister.

Soon, all but one of the mermaids had been defeated. And that one was Tamao, who had noticed Tsukune's attacks and wisely decided to pull back before she was pounded into dreamland. Tamao was considering on whether or not she should flee when she noticed Tsukune's glare, it was something that looked like the stare of the devil himself, so she decided to flee. She turned around only to find that Tsukune was behind her with that same energy he had used to make the shield covering his fist. She adopted a look of surprise, and only managed to get out a "Wha-?" before she was punched in the face right out of the pool and into a wall.

Moka and the other boys, who had now realized that their savior was Tsukune, watched on in amazement at the spectacle before them. As Tsukune got out of the pool and walked towards Moka, his fist still covered in his blast, the boys nearby her backed up out of both newfound fear and respect for their fellow classmate. "How was that Moka-san?" Tsukune asked the vampiress. Moka looked at Tsukune astonished before answering with a smile and saying, "That was awesome Tsukune! But... what's that stuff around your fist?"

Tsukune looked at his fist and said," Oh! I should probably explain this huh?"He looked at the male students and snarled, "You! Scat!" which they promptly did, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his fist. He then pointed at his fist and explained, "This is the true form of my blast powers, the power to distort time and space around a specific area that I target in any shape that I so desire, which harms any organic being that attempts to pass through it. Thus, I have named this power Dimension Distortion."

With that, Tsukune allowed the distortion to disperse. "Shall we head on our way Moka-san?" he asked, offering her his arm. "Yeah, we should, but maybe you should," Moka stated warily and pointed at his drenched clothes. "Ah, you're right," Tsukune said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

THE NEXT DAY

Moka looked up at the rainy skies and mentally berated herself for forgetting to bring along an umbrella. Just then, an umbrella was placed over her head by one Tsukune Aono. "I'll give you cover from the rain fair maiden," he said, making Moka smile.

In the hallway, Moka and Tsukune were confronted by their sensei, Nekonome. "Ah, there you two are! Have you decided which club to join? You two and Kurumu-san are the only ones who haven't decided yet," she said. "We haven't deided yet Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune responded. "Excellent! Then maybe you could consider joining my newspaper club. Nobody else has joined and I'm afraid it might get shut down," Nekonome explained.

"Newspaper club?" Moka questioned. 'It sounds like a relatively safe and fun club to join,' Tsukune thought. Moka turned towards Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune! Why don't we join Nekonome-sensei's newspaper club?" she asked him. Before Tsukune could respond, Nekonome held up a sign that said 'Welcome to the newspaper club' and asked, "So you're joining, right?" At that very moment, Kurumu butted in, saying, "I'm joining too!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other, smiling. Things seemed like they were getting better for them.

End Chapter

**Author's Note: Introducing the chapter breaker, basically an update about the Psyren characters who are all close friends of Tsukune, and separates the two chapter halves. Also, you may note that I cut out the part where Tsukune couldn't take off Moka's rosary. In my opinion, that part made absolutely no sense because it was never explained. And finally, we get to see Tsukune's psionic powers. I had always imagined him as a hardcore enhancer with a side dish of space-time manipulation for his blast abilities. And virus? Oooh, foreshadowing. With that aside, please leave reviews, I can't keep going with just KINGREADER's reviews.**

**And again, ****I DON'T OWN ROSARIO + VAMPIRE OR PSYREN, THOSE BELONG TO AKIHISA IKEDA AND TOSHIAKI IWASHIRO, RESPECTIVELY**.


	4. The Full Moon and a Magic Wand

**Yay! We get to meet Gin and Yukari this chapter! Also, check out my Anastaseos stories, they haven't been getting enough attention. And on another note, have you seen the latest Rosario + Vampire chapter? Toho Fuhai-sama asks Issa the same question that I want to know the answer to.**

The Full Moon and a Magic Wand

"_Please_ Tsukune! Let me suck your blood!" an absolutely adorable-looking Moka Akashiya begged Tsukune. The young psionist actually considered letting Moka suck his blood due to her current cuteness level before snapping back to his senses. "Wha-? No. Wait. Sto-." Tsukune stuttered before the vampiress embraced him and bit him on the neck, sucking his blood in the process.

Tsukune bit back his scream of pain until Moka was done draining his veins. "Ahhhh. Thanks for the meal! Your blood really is delicious Tsukune! I think I'm getting addicted to you!" Moka gushed.

Tsukune however, wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, he was lying on the ground, focusing on healing himself and thinking, 'My blood's been sucked again. Maybe if I get lucky, I'll die of blood loss one of these days.'

A LITTLE BIT LATER

"We'll start going to the newspaper club today, right Tsukune?" a gleeful Kurumu asked, then hugged Tsukune's head into her breasts while exclaiming, "I'm just happy we get to be in the same club together!" "Kurumu-chan!" a startled Moka yelped at the bold action Kurumu had taken. 'If blood loss doesn't get to me, then suffocation certainly will,' Tsukune thought. 'Heh, Tsukune is my chosen one, so just watch as we deepen our relationship and become more than friends, because I'm _not_ losing to _you_ Moka Akashiya,' Kurumu thought deviously, then stuck out her tongue at the vampiress, who simply hmph'd in response, both of them oblivious to Tsukune's suffering.

Tsukune, who was on the verge of passing out, managed to yank the clingy succubus off of him. "Let's get going before we're late you two," he said as he walked towards Nekonome's classroom. The two girls obediently followed behind him. 'But perhaps suffocation wouldn't be that bad either,' Tsukune thought absently with a slightly red face.

IN NEKONOME'S CLASSROOM

"Okay everyone, I'd like to thank you for joining my club!" Nekonome stated, "So with that, let's begin the activities for the Yokai Academy newspaper club!"

Tsukune looked around the mostly empty room. Save for himself, his two friends, and their teacher, it seemed that no one else had joined the newspaper club. 'Are we the only members?' Tsukune wondered absently, then raised his hand. "Uh, sensei, I'm new to this club and barely know anything about it, but are we the only members?" Tsukune asked, vocalizing his question.

"Oh no, it's not just us," Nekonome clarified. "My apologies," a voice said from beyond the door. "See? Here he is, the remaining member!" Nekonome introduced. "Man, look at me. Late on the very first day," the voice said as the door opened, revealing an older boy holding two bouquets of flowers, and a charming smile. "Greetings!" he said cheerfully, "My name is Ginei Morioka, and I'm the president of the newspaper club. Pleased to meet you all."

Tsukune simply raised an eyebrow and suspiciously thought, 'Him? The president? He seems kind of scruffy." Tsukune wondered what kind of ulterior motives Ginei could have as the older boy practically shoved the bouquets into the girls' hands, remarking about how beautiful the two of them were. "Please call me Gin," Tsukune heard him say to the two girls. "Aah, red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies," Gin shamelessly flirted as Moka and Kurumu looked on dumbfoundedly. 'Looks like another unique personality here,' Tsukune thought tiredly, then decided to speak, "Hey, where are my flowers?" Gin looked at Tsukune a little uncertainly, then widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, that was a joke wasn't it?" he said, then laughed, "Hahaha, you're funny." He then stared at Moka making her wonder what he was staring at her for. Tsukune rolled his eyes at this. 'He's after Moka of course. I should've guessed,' he thought exasperatedly.

"Gin-kun is the only sophomore member in the club," Nekonome explained to the three freshman students, "If you want to know something about the club, then just ask him, okay?" "Heh, you can rely on me guys," Gin assured them.

Kurumu latched onto Tsukune and whispered, "I get kinda nervous around this kind of flirty guy Tsukune." Tsukune patted Kurumu's back reassuringly to ease her a bit.

"Well, I have to get going right now, important staff meeting to attend," Nekonome declared as she walked towards the door. "Gin-kun, be sure to take care of the rest of the club proceedings," she ordered. "You can count on me sensei," Gin assured with a thumbs up. "Huh? You're leaving already sensei?" Tsukune asked, surprised. "Sorry about this everybody, but I'll see you later!" Nekonome said as she was halfway out the door, "Be sure to make friends with your senpai."

After Nekonome left, Gin took the spotlight, "Okay, Let me explain to you just what this club is about!" Gin made sure the three newbies were paying attention before continuing, "Publishing the school newspaper is our foremost goal, obviously, so most of your activity will be geared towards reporting on interesting stories in the academy and getting them put into the newspaper! For the sake of reporting, we'll have to put ourselves into dangerous situations time and time again, so I'll tell you right now, this isn't gonna be an easy ride! Once you join, you should prepare yourselves."

Moka and Kurumu looked uncertain, but Tsukune was only smirking, as if to say, 'Bring it on!' Moka turned towards Tsukune and asked, "He seems... trustworthy, right Tsukune?" Tsukune's smirk only widened and replied with a "Yeah." Gin smirked as well and said, "Ah, I'm just screwing with you guys! Let's do something fun without all the strict stuff." Gin then held up a poster, "This poster is our ad for the paper, so let's put it up on the back wall," he said, and a crestfallen-looking Tsukune only nodded in response while the girls said, "Okay!"

Gin had ordered Moka and Kurumu to place posters over the blackboard, and for Tsukune to place posters across the room. The poster itself looked pretty obnoxious with Nekonome on it and words that said, "If you have the chance, be sure to read the local newspaper, brought to you by the newspaper club." Tsukune stared at the poster as Moka and Kurumu stood on chairs to place the poster over the blackboard across the room. "Is this high enough senpai?" Moka asked. "No, it has to go a bit higher than that," Gin ordered. "What? Higher?" Kurumu yelped out. "Yeah, much higher," Gin said with a suspicious look on his face. Tsukune narrowed his eyes at Gin. 'Flirty one moment and serious the next. Just what is your game Morioka?' he thought questioningly.

At that moment, Tsukune sensed Gin's lust increasing. At the same time, he started crouching down, as if to get a better look at something.

Now, if Tsukune had been more impulsive, he would have crouched down as well to confirm his suspicions about what his senpai was looking at. But thankfully, Tsukune wasn't that impulsive, so, using his enhance, he leaped across the room, and landed right on top of Gin's head, forcing it downward. "Watcha' lookin' at senpai?" Tsukune asked the sophomore, who was very surprised at having a person suddenly jump on top of his head.

Moka and Kurumu, who had been struggling to put the posters up higher, turned around to see their friend on top of their senpai's head. "Tsukune! What are you doing?" Moka asked frantically. Tsukune was about to reply when Gin threw him off of his head.

"I believe he was trying to peek up your skirts," he lied. "WHAT!?" the two girls yelped with red faces. "Tsukune, is this true?" Moka asked worriedly. "Of course not, it was Gin who was performing that lewd act," Tsukune accused while getting up. "What? That's ridiculous! There's no way I would do something like that," Gin defended. "Liar, you were crouching down like that so you could get a better look at their panties," Tsukune persisted. "Preposterous. I was only standing there watching them work when you decided to jump on my head to try and send me to the ground so you could get a view up their skirts," Gin retorted. "I'm not the kind of guy who would do something like that without reason, and your panty peeping was reason enough for me," Tsukune replied hotly.

Gin was about to reply when Moka stepped between them and said, "Stop, just stop, okay?" She then turned towards Tsukune and asked, "Did you really try to look up our skirts Tsukune?" Tsukune sighed and responded by saying, "Do I honestly seem like that kind of person to you Moka-san?" Moka looked at Tsukune's solemn face and truthfully answered, "No, you don't," then apologized, "Sorry for suspecting you Tsukune."

Moka turned around to confront Gin, but he had turned away, displeased that Tsukune had gotten away with jumping on his head. "Today's meeting is done for," he stated and walked out of the classroom while thinking 'That Tsukune boy... he's smarter than I thought he was.'

SOMETIME LATER

Moka stood in a girls restroom, wondering if one of them had really been looking up her skirt. "Which pair was I wearing today anyway?" she asked aloud as she lifted up the front of her skirt to check. 'What are you doing?' Inner Moka suddenly piped up, making Outer Moka yelp in surprise. "Oh, it's just you," Outer Moka stated. 'What do you mean "just you?"' Inner Moka retorted. 'But more importantly, you should watch out for that Gin character,' she warned, 'I sense something dangerous about him! Like a strength he's keeping hidden! So you'd better keep your guard up around him!'

That night, Gin looked up at the full moon and chuckled. "The moon is beautiful tonight," he remarked, then turned away from it as his right hand transformed into something with A LOT of fur. "Just as beautiful as you Moka Akashiya!"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Yes fair maiden?" Tsukune replied. Moka paused for a bit, then shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, and continued walking. Tsukune wondered what she was going to ask and decided to ask Inner Moka about something. 'Inner Moka-san could I ask you something?' he thought telepathically. 'If this is about Outer Moka's behavior, then don't get too worried. She's still embarrassed about the perversions from yesterday,' Inner Moka explained. 'Ah, thank you, that helps a bit,' Tsukune thanked, and cut the connection. He then wiped his brow and lightly massaged his temples, trying to ease the unpleasant feeling in his head that had come on from using telepathy in such a way.

Gin watched the two of them from behind, then called out to two girls nearby. "Do you two girls have a moment?" he asked them. "There's something I need you two to tell me," he said, flashing them a charming smile, which made them both blush and think things like 'Wow, he's so cool!' "What is it?" one asked. "Well, I always see that Tsukune guy hanging around with Moka-san, so are they dating or something like that?" Gin questioned while pointing at the duo. "Well, I'm not quite sure about that, but they really don't seem to go together do they?" one answered. "Yeah! Tsukune-san just seems so average, and Moka-san has the kind of beauty that makes even other girls fall for her!" the other replied, "But listen to this! There are rumors going around that people have seen

Moka-san kissing Tsukune-san _on the neck_ So it's possible that they _could_ be dating."

At the part about the rumors, Gin had taken on a dark look. "A kiss you say? On his neck?" he asked in disbelief, then started freaking out. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" he screamed, scaring the girls. "THIS IS BAD! HIM?! TSUKUNE?!"

The one in question stared at Gin, having felt his panic. 'What the heck is _his_ problem?' he mentally questioned.

LATER, IN THE HALLWAY

Kurumu had just spotted Tsukune and began to call out to him when she spotted Gin walking up to him from behind. "Hey, Tsukune," Kurumu heard the sophomore say to her love interest as she hid behind a pillar. "What is it senpai?" Tsukune asked without turning around. "Club activities will be held outside for today!" Gin explained, making Tsukune raise an eyebrow. "So you should follow me so that you don't get lost," he suggested.

Tsukune decided to humor his senpai and followed him out to the back of the school, taking care to make sure that a certain bluenette was following them. It would be good to have a witness there to see the truth if Gin tried anything against Tsukune.

"Are we really having our activities back here senpai?" Tsukune asked uncertainly. "Of course we are, everyone else will be here soon," Gin reassured him. "By the way, sorry for yesterday," Gin apologized, "And I even forgive you for jumping on my head." Tsukune only narrowed his eyes at Gin and thought, 'Yeah, like heck you are.'

After a few more turns, Gin turned to face Tsukune, "Well, here we are," he announced, spreading his arms out to his sides. Tsukune looked around and said, "This place?" "See that little window right up there Tsukune?" Gin asked, "Why don't you take a look inside? It'll be interesting, I swear!" Tsukune slowly started towards the window and thought, 'Interesting huh?' "Oh, and one more thing!" Gin said, "Moka-san is even better than I've heard of, y'know, she's really nice! She even has me falling for her."

At that statement, Tsukune could only stare at Gin with wide eyes. "I'm serious here!" Gin declared, "I'm going to make sure that Moka Akashiya becomes my girl!" Tsukune began to glare at Gin as he started to get down from the stool he was on. "Just what kind of nonsense are you..." he began, but was abruptly cut off by the sounds of giggles and shrieks from inside the window. Tsukune listened further when he realized just what Gin had been trying to make him do.

Tsukune marched up to Gin and pulled him down to eye-level. "Just what is your game Morioka?" Tsukune growled out angrily. "I-I don't know what you..." Gin began, but was interrupted when Tsukune roughly shook him and snarled, "Don't play innocent you bastard, that's a girls changing room isn't it?"

Gin frowned, then smiled. "Yeah, I was gonna trick you into looking inside so I could get a photo of you doing it to use against you," Gin admitted while pulling a camera out of nowhere, "But you're clearly smarter than to fall for a trick like that."

Tsukune smirked at Gin's compliment and let go of his shirt. "Damn right I am," he boasted.

"So that only proves that if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself," Gin declared, confusing Tsukune. "Tsukune, don't take a picture of the girls in that window!" Gin suddenly shouted, then dashed to the window, took a picture of what was inside, tossed the camera to Tsukune, and quickly ran off.

As Tsukune held the camera, he realized that Gin had just performed his Plan B. The girls beyond that window would obviously check to see what had caused the shouting and the flash, and would find him holding a camera, making them think that _he_ had taken a picture of the girls changing, resulting in an angry mob of monstrous females, all attacking HIM! And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that word of the incident would spread across the school, making him seem like a pervert in the eyes of all the other students, including one Moka Akashiya. This made Tsukune realize just how far Ginei Morioka would go to get a girl in the palm of his hand. But there was one crucial detail that Gin hadn't accounted for.

'I'm counting on you, Kurumu-chan,' Tsukune thought as he was being chased by the aforementioned monstrous females screaming for his blood.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Moka stood on a school rooftop, contemplating the rumors that were going around the academy, that Tsukune had taken a picture of a girls changing room through a window. He had been chased down by the girls in question, but had managed to outrun and escape from them, and hadn't been seen by anyone else since then, effectively resulting him as having "vanished" from school grounds, which made confronting him impossible.

Moka had asked Gin and Kurumu about it, and the two of them had both claimed to be eyewitnesses, though their accounts of the incident differed highly. Gin had said, "I saw Tsukune about to take the picture, so I tried to stop him from doing so, but unfortunately, I was too late and the deed had been done." But Kurumu had said, "Don't believe those lies Moka, it's all a trick! It was Gin who took the picture, not Tsukune!"

Naturally, Moka was at a loss on whom to believe. The girls who had been spied on said that they had heard Tsukune's name being called, which lended credibility to Gin's story, but Gin _had_ been looking up her skirt yesterday, so that made Kurumu's claim more plausible.

Moka slumped down in her position on the railing and sighed, "Ah, there you are Moka-san," she heard a voice say to her. She looked up to see Gin walking towards her with a smile on his face. "It's already evening," he remarked, "The full moon is quite beautiful tonight, see?"

Moka didn't say anything, but only edged away from him. Gin only continued to smile and asked, "Have you heard from Tsukune yet?" Moka shook her head and stated, "No." Gin's smile widened a bit as he said, "So he's still missing huh? Shame that he's hiding from everyone because of something like this."

Moka only looked away from Gin uncertainly. Gin moved closer to Moka and said, "Moka, I swear it was him I saw photographing the inside of a girls changing room." He then placed his arm around Moka and held her close rather roughly. "In my best opinion, you should probably just forget about a perv like him," Gin suggested.

Moka looked up at him uncertainly. "I'll console you for tonight Moka-san," he declared.

MEANWHILE

Tsukune was hiding inside an abandoned classroom, still holding the camera that Gin had tossed to him. 'Why am I still holding this thing?' he thought angrily to himself, turning one of the causes of his troubles over in his hands. Then he spotted it, his reason not to destroy the camera.

He grinned at his victory, then remembered that he wasn't supposed to be hiding at that moment. 'That's right, I have to go save Moka-san from Gin,' he thought to himself, stuffing the camera into a pocket.

First, he activated his "sixth sense" to make sure that no one else was around. Once he was certain that the coast was clear, he opened the door and took off towards where he sensed Moka was, but encountered someone who hadn't been on his radar. "You..." Tsukune said with wide eyes.

BACK ON THE ROOFTOP

"Ah! Stop! Let go!" Moka cried out in Gin's grasp, "Stop doing that senpai!" "I'm only holding you gently," the sophomore said to try and calm Moka down. "No! You're feeling me up!" Moka retorted.

Gin only chuckled at this statement. "Well it's a full moon right?" he asked, pointing at the moon. "On such nights, I'm overcome with a feeling of great power and I suddenly just _lose myself_!" he exclaimed. "So just give up!" he said while puckering his lips, "When I lose it, my urges go completely out of control!"

"NO! STOP IT!" Moka yelled, using her immense strength to shove Gin away and into the only wall on the roof. "Kurumu-chan said that _you_ were the one who took the picture and not Tsukune," Moka stated, "So, after what happened yesterday, I believe what _she_ said, and not what _you_ said!"

This only made Gin's smirk widen. "You're being serious? Heh, this is just making me fall for you even harder Moka-san," Gin said huskily. "But I already warned you," he said as he began to transform, "Whenever the full moon comes out, my self-control starts to _fall apart_!"

Gin continued to transform, growing fur and becoming more beast-like. "When my emotions get out of hand, my instints completely take over!" Gin explained as his transformation finished. Moka could only stare in horror at the creature her senpai had become; a werewolf. "I'LL MAKE YOU MY GIRL BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO MOKA AKASHIYA!" Gin howled.

Moka had finally found her voice and screamed in terror. Gin had lifted his paw to strike at Moka, when a foot suddenly collided with the top of his head, sending it downward onto the roof of the school. "That's far enough!" Tsukune said, standing in front of Moka protectively. "Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed at his appearance.

"You... aren't you supposed to be missing?" Gin questioned, picking his head off of the roof. "People who go missing whenever they want to can come out into the open whenever they want to," Tsukune replied. "That, and soon, people will know who _really_ took that picture," he said, smirking at the werewolf. Gin's eyes widened at the last statement. "What do you mean?" he questioned. Tsukune simply pointed to the side and Gin looked where he was pointing to find a flying Kurumu holding his camera.

"Property of Ginei Morioka," she read off the camera's side, then grinned. "The girls are gonna flip when they find out who the _real_ pervert is," Kurumu said, and flew off.

Gin snarled. "You, how dare you interrupt our moment together," he angrily said, then roared, "BACK OFF!" Tsukune stared at the howling Gin and thought, 'So you were a werewolf all along huh? You're probably equals in strength with a vampire, so I'll tread carefully.'

Tsukune enhanced and went into a defensive stance, ready to intercept Gin from every angle possible. He didn't have to wait long, Gin attacked _fast_. At such speeds, Tsukune nearly didn't block his kick in time. "You have no chance here, fool!" Gin exclaimed as his blow started to send Tsukune to the side. 'This is bad! He's even faster than me!' Tsukune thought, then spotted Moka's rosary. 'Of course, Inner Moka-san,' he thought, and reached for the rosary even as he was knocked away.

Tsukune landed a short distance away from Moka, and Gin loomed over him in an instant. "I guess I'll have to kill you since you can't stay away from Moka-san, Tsukune-kun," the werewolf said as he raised his paw over his head, preparing to strike. "So hurry up and die!" Gin yelled as he struck downward.

But Gin never managed to hit Tsukune, because at that moment, a blast of supernatural energy erupted from Moka, distracting Gin. "Wha... what is happening?" a confused Gin muttered as he beheld Moka going through her dramatic transformation once more. Tsukune picked himself up and revealed that he had managed to grab the rosary in the nick of time, freeing Inner Moka. "Those red eyes... is it possible that she's a..." Gin observed in fascination, "A vampire?"

Moka flashed Gin a dangerous look which made the werewolf back up a bit, then chuckle. "So this is your true form eh Moka-san?" Gin remarked, then started laughing, "Hahahaha! Amazing! After that transformation, you're even more beautiful than before! In fact, I don't even care that you're a vampire! I'm going to defeat you right here and now and make you my girl!" he said as he leapt towards the vampiress. 'Just what does it take to _dissuade_ this horny hound?' Tsukune thought as he watched on.

"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me!" Moka stated as she struck at the werewolf, who merely grinned and vanished. "Just what are you trying to strike at way over there?" Gin called out from a distance behind Moka. 'He _is_ fast!' Tsukune mentally remarked. "If vampires are the strongest monster, then werewolves are the fastest!" Gin exclaimed, "And my speed is also strengthened by the strength of the moon's light! And tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever in its magnificent glory! In other words, werewolves are invincible on the night of the full moon!"

With that said, Gin began to literally run circles around Moka, leaving her overwhelmed at his speed. 'I can't even see him! Is this the power of a werewolf?' Moka pondered, then Tsukune suddenly seemed to punch at a random space, only for his fist to slam right into Gin's gut. Gin impacted with the roof of the school and managed to yelp out, "H-how did you...?" "I may not be as fast as you are senpai, but I'm fast enough," the psionist explained, then thought to himself, 'I'm actually using trance to track his movements and predict where he'll go next.' Tsukune then glanced at the moon and some nearby clouds, mentally strategized, and leapt into action.

He dashed towards Gin and threw another punch at him, but Gin had come over his shock of being intercepted and managed to dodge the blow by disappearing and reappearing behind Tsukune, ready to strike. Tsukune managed to duck under Gin's blow and attempted to kick the werewolf in the stomach only for the werewolf to dodge once again and vanish from sight.

The fight continued on like that for a little while, both combatants striking at each other and never managing to land a single blow on the other, with Tsukune staying in one place and Gin moving at insane speeds. "Just give in!" Gin yelled, "It will still be the victor, so long as the full moon is out!" Meanwhile, as Moka watched the two duel, she thought, 'It's amazing that Tsukune can keep up with that werewolf's speed!'

But what Gin didn't realize, was that the clouds were slowly, but surely, covering up the moon. Soon enough, Gin's speed dramatically decreased all at once. "What? No, it can't be!" Gin had realized what was happening too late, Tsukune hed only been distracting and stalling him, waiting for the clouds to cover the moon so his power would be decreased. Then he realized _where_ he had stopped when Moka grabbed his wrist and gripped it _hard_.

"Ah! Wait! Don't get too hasty!" Gin exclaimed as he raised his other paw to strike, "I still have a chance of defeating you even without the moon! So I'll show you what the natural strength of a true monster really is!" He then began his attack while yelling, "So just be an obedient little girl and become my girl Moka!" but Moka attacked faster, kicking Gin right in the face, and knocking him clear off the building.

"Pathetic, did you really think a mutt like you was fit to be with one of a higher order like myself? Know your place!" Moka reprimanded. 'She never ceases to impress me,' Tsukune thought in admiration towards the vampiress. Moka caught him staring and warned, "If you're going to make a pass at me, you'd better make sure you can get away in one piece first!" and turned away from him. Tsukune only stared after her and thought, 'She's just as cold as Amamiya-san,' then looked at his hand, tensed up, and started after her. 'She forgot her rosary!' he thought annoyed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Extra! Extra!" Kurumu shouted to the passing crowd of students, "Extra! Extra from the newspaper club!" The freshman members of the newspaper club were currently performing their first job; passing out flyers to students to spread the truth about what happened with the perversions with the girls changing room, meaning that Kurumu was handing out the flyers, Moka was posting one on the board they were at, and Tsukune was hiding behind the nearby bushes until the girl mob turned its wrath on Gin.

Soon enough, one girl from the mob took the flyer and discovered the truth, and ran off to notify the other girls. At that moment, Tsukune decided it was safe to come out from behind the bush. "Finally!" he said, dusting himself off. "I thought I would _never_ get out of that bush!" he exclaimed as he walked up to Moka and Kurumu.

"Although," he said as he took a flyer and looked at it, "I never could have imagined that _this_ would be our first job as the newspaper club." He looked up at Moka and said, "Am I right Moka-san?" Moka looked behind her and yelped. "No peeking!" she exclaimed as she kicked Tsukune in the face, making him drop the flyer, "I've already had enough of peeping!" "You didn't have to kick me," Tsukune said weakly.

Nekonome, who had been nearby, had decided to check on the progress of her club members and picked up the flyer Tsukune had dropped. But upon reading the flyer, Nekonome's expression turned into a pout of disappointment at her eldest club member, who was currently being chased by the reinvigorated angry mob of females behind her.

"I know I can still make Moka mine, so I don't care what happens to me!" Gin yelled as he was being chased. 'That hound just doesn't know when to give up does he?' Tsukune thought exasperatedly as he watched the spectacle.

CHAPTER BREAKER

"Hey Hiryu?" asked one short scrawny boy to a tall muscular one. "Yeah Tatsuo?" the muscular boy, now identified as Hiryu Asaga, childhood friend of the scrawny boy, known as Tatsuo Mana. "How do you think Tsukune's doing right now?" Tatsuo asked. "I don't know Tatsuo. What do you think?" Hiryu replied. "Well, he could be doing anything right now! He could be talking with a teacher or another student, fighting for his life against a bloodthirsty monster, or even spending time with a girlfriend he's gotten!" Tatsuo hypothesized.

"Tsukune? Getting a girl?" a new boy with deep blue hair, who had walked up to his two friends, asked incredulously. "What do you mean Ageha?" Tatsuo asked the bluenette, now named Ageha Yoshina. "Tsukune couldn't get a girl even if his life depended on it," Ageha elaborated. "Heh, I'll even crossdress in public if he managed to get more than one girl to look at him that way!" Ageha betted.

Hiryu cracked a smile and said, "Yeah, the other things I can believe, but him getting a girlfriend? That's just not possible!" Tatsuo looked at the two of them before grinning and saying, "Yeah, I guess it _is_ impossible." Together the three of them laughed at Tsukune's apparent lack of charm towards the other gender.

CHAPTER BREAKER END

The numerous freshman students gathered around the two hundred fifty-six student midterm test results board to see their current standing in the rankings, the passing students celebrated while the failing students wailed in disappointment. The board displayed Moka's name as being number thirteen on the list. At this revelation, the male students around her started yelling about how she was "the most ideal girl," making her uncomfortable from all the male attention she was getting.

"Congratulations Moka-san," said the approaching Tsukune, who had walked up after Moka's fanboys had dispersed. "You're really incredible, and look at me. Only managing to get a hundred twenty-eighth place," he chastised himself.

But in truth, Tsukune had been _aiming_ for that place, so as to make himself seem less suspicious of being abnormal to the other students so he wouldn't draw unwanted attention to himself. That part of his plan had worked well enough. The next step of this plan was to ask his friend to teach him her study habits so he could get better grades, which would be initiated at that very moment. "Hey, Moka-san? Could you teach me you study methods so I can improve?" Tsukune asked the vampiress after she was done saying how her placement wasn't that great.

Tsukune's question surprised Moka a bit, but then she smiled and said, "Okay, but let me suck your blood in return Tsukune." This statement made Tsukune facepalm, but he just smiled lightly and went along with it.

As the duo walked away, a young girl in the traditional garb of a witch watched them go, eyeing Moka while blushing lightly. This girl was none other than Yukari Sendo, the one who had ranked first on the board, and it seemed Moka had caught her eye. Yukari was startled out of her reverie by a sneering voice saying, "Congrats little Yukari! Seems you're at the top once more."

"Just as expected from the girl genius," the voice continued, "Even though you're eleven, you didn't skip ahead of your peers to high school for nothing." Yukari had turned around to face a tall lizard-like boy with light hair along with some others who seemed to be his cronies, if students were asked, he was known only as a class representative without a name, but we'll just call him Baka-san. "But listen here; don't get to thinking you're superior to all of us, because in my eyes, you're only an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk," Baka-san finished.

"Class Representative?" Yukari said timidly. "And what's with this outfit? Don't you know it violates school regulations?" Baka-san questioned, then sneered and bopped Yukari on the forehead, "I just hate those who stick out!" he said hatefully. "Ah! Please don't do that!" Yukari yelped.

The students around them took notice of the display and began muttering amongst themselves, "It's that girl genius." "Her class representative is bullying her again." "Well it's no surprise with that outfit." Yukari's class representative glared down at the hapless girl and snarled out, "As class representative, your very presence makes me sick to my stomach." Then he leaned down so he was face-to-face with the young girl and asked, "After all, your true nature is that of a witch, is it not?" This made Yukari widen her eyes marginally. "How revolting!" Baka-san snarkily stated, "The mere fact that you're in the same grade as me makes me want to puke."

Yukari only furrowed her eyebrows and stealthily used her wand to levitate a small rock to project it towards the back of Baka-san's head. She laughed at his misfortune and declared, "You deserved that!" Baka-san snarled and interrogated, "What the hell did you just do you brat?" while lunging at her, but was halted when Moka threw herself between them yelling, "Stop!"

Both of them were surprised to see the vampiress standing up for the young witch. Yukari's surprise grew when Moka said, "I know I'm not involved in this, but I just can't stand by idly, so please don't use violence on girls!" Tsukune watched Moka from the sidelines with the other students who were reacting from Moka's sudden intervention and mentally remarked, 'Perhaps she _is_ the most ideal girl.'

Baka-san looked around and thought, 'There are too many witnesses here,' and turned away saying, "Don't forget this Yukari!" then called to his subordinates, "Let's go guys!"

A LITTLE BIT LATER IN THE EATING AREA

"Oh, thank you _so_ much, you really saved my life back there!" Yukari thanked the vampiress, then introduced herself, "I'm Yukari Sendo!" At the mention of her name, Moka perked up, "Aren't you the girl who's only eleven? And even at the top of the rankings list?" she asked. Yukari nodded vigorously at the question, making Moka smile. "You're a smart girl aren't you Yukari-chan?" Moka said, and added, "And your outfit is also really nice!"

Tsukune, who was splayed out haphazardly across his chair, seriously thought, 'An eleven-year-old in high school. That's not strange at all.'

Yukari began waving her hands in the air. "Oh no, nice isn't ... I mean... I'm not... I'm just," she said, stumbling over her words. "You're the nice person here Moka-san," Yukari said, gaining a hold over herself. "In fact, I actually..." the young witch began. "I actually _love_ you Moka-san!" she loudly declared as she glomped the surprised-looking vampiress. Tsukune only raised an eyebrow at the spectacle, completely unsurprised, since he had felt the love emanating off the young witch earlier. What he _hadn't_ expected, was for Yukari to proudly declare her love right there in front of him.

"Each time I saw you in that classroom across the hallway, I began to love you more and more. But when you saved me a few minutes ago, my resolve was hardened," Yukari said seriously with a loving look on her face. "Please go out with me!" she pleaded, "Would that be okay? Dating someone like myself?" A flabbergasted Moka could only respond with, "Uh, okay. But only as friends."

This response made Yukari happy, if her big hug and loud declaration of happiness was anything to go by. Tsukune could only sweatdrop at the two. 'I had heard rumors that Moka could even attract females, and I guess this cinches it.'

IN THE HALLWAY

Students turned their heads at the spectacle that was Yukari Sendo groping Moka Akashiya's breasts. "Mmm! Wow! Your chest is bigger than it looks Moka-san!" Yukari shamelessly stated, making the spectating students around them blush bright red. "They're SO soft! They're like pillows!" Yukari remarked as she and an embarrassed Moka fell over. "Stop that! I can't seem to move for some reason!" Moka begged.

Tsukune approached the two girls with a disappointed look and asked, "What are you two _doing_?" "Please don't get in our way," Yukari said in a tone that suggested she wasn't asking nicely. "I know all about _you_!" the young witch declared, making Tsukune raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said questioningly, "Just _what_ exactly do you know about me?" "You're Tsukune Aono," Yukari responded. "Grades: middle of the entire class. Athletic ability: just above average, almost like a human's. And absolutely no hobbies _or_ special attributes," Yukari listed off. "In short, you're the most average boy in the entire school!" Yukari finished with a triumphant grin.

Tsukune was completely undaunted by Yukari's speech, he even felt flinches of fear come off of certain male students in the hallway. "You and Moka-san are like Heaven and Earth," Yukari began again, this time getting into Tsukune's personal space, "The two of you are_, much _too different."

"You know that I love Moka-san," Yukari continued, "So I don't want my beautiful love to be stained by someone as normal as you!" Tsukune, now finally annoyed by this ignorant brat, narrowed his eyes at the young witch. "You don't know all about me Yukari-san," he began in a dark tone. "What you listed off earlier is just some basic knowledge about me, and even some of that information is false," he clarified.

Yukari pouted and said, "Oh shut up, I'm already declaring war on you!" With that, she whipped out her wand and said, "I'll make sure that you never come close to Moka-san ever again!" A bored-looking Tsukune spoke up as the young witch was in the process of casting her spell, "Enchanting the four brooms and single pail in that storage locker to attack me." Yukari looked surprised at Tsukune's perfect prediction of her attack, even as the aforementioned brooms and pail flew at the psionist with the intention of whacking him.

Tsukune merely looked at the cleaning objects flying at him before becoming a blur. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! CRUNCH! Before Yukari could process what she was seeing, Tsukune had snapped the brooms in half and dented the pail so badly that it had become completely useless. "Wha-?" a stunned Yukari muttered dumbfoundedly, staring at the remains of the objets she had enchanted. "There you have it," Tsukune declared, "Undeniable proof that I'm quite far from being average Yukari-san." Then fixed the young witch with a stare. "And really?" he chastised, "Doing something like that to me in front of Moka-san? That's really not going to make her like you more."

Yukari narrowed at her eyes at Tsukune and declared, "So you're a musclehead, big deal, I an still beat you with my magic and smarts. In fact, I'll beat off any boy who tries to get close to Moka-san!"

Tsukune sweatdropped at her declaration and thought, 'What a little brat.' He turned around to see Moka smiling for some inexplicable reason, then sensed a hateful aura being projected at Yukari from around the corner. Tsukune only went "Pfft" before turning around and walking the other way. "Do what you will young witch," he stated before pausing to turn his head around to glare at Yukari. "But if you're going after Moka-san's heart," the psionist warned, "You should make sure you can get away in one piece first," he said, echoing Inner Moka's words about flirting with her, making said Moka persona chuckle with mirth from within the rosary.

With that, Tsukune continued on his way, leaving Yukari to wonder what he could have possibly meant, as well as a bad feeling in her gut that said she had made an enemy out of the worst person possible.

DURING CLUB ACTIVITIES

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu responded questioningly to Tsukune's answer as to why Moka currently wasn't with them at that moment. "Yeah," Tsukune began, "She's a total brat. Even though we have stuff to do for the club right now, I can barely even talk to Moka-san right now, and it's all because of Yukari-chan."

Kurumu was currently in a euphoric state. 'YEAH! BECAUSE OF HER, I'M ALL ALONE WITH TSUKUNE-KUN! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, YUKARI SENDO!' she mentally cheered. 'She could have at _least_ been a bit more subtle,' Tsukune thought while sweatdropping, having heard every word Kurumu had been thinking.

"You know Tsukune," Kurumu began, "I've heard rumors about this Yukari kid too. I've heard that even though she's supposed to be a girl genius or something like that, she still acts like a little kid, playing pranks and whatnot and basically getting on her classmates' nerves," Kurumu explained, getting into Tsukune's face with a husky look.

"Oh she does, does she?" Tsukune responded, pretending to be oblivious to the signs Kurumu was sending him. "Like the one she's about to pull right outside the window?" Tsukune questioned causing a "meep" to be emitted from outside the window. Indeed, Yukari had been about to use a magical item akin to a voodoo doll to make Tsukune embarrass himself in front of Moka to try and destroy their relationship.

Yukari tried to flee, only for her cape to be grabbed by the very same boy she had been about to manipulate. "Trying to flee won't do you any good," Tsukune reprimanded, and pulled the young witch into the classroom.

Yukari was plopped down into an empty desk as her doll was confiscated from her. Tsukune then slammed one of his hands on the desk in front of her and gave her a hard glare. "If that doll was what I think it was, you're going to be in some deep trouble here young lady," Tsukune hissed menacingly, making the young witch tremble.

Tsukune never got his chance to discipline Yukari, because only mere milliseconds after his statement, Moka walked into the classroom apologizing for being late, when she saw that Yukari was in the room as well. "Wah! Moka-san! Help me! Tsukune's being mean to me!" the young witch wailed, running behind the vampiress. Moka looked towards Tsukune and asked, "What does she mean by that Tsukune?" Tsukune only narrowed his gaze on the young witch behind Moka and said, "Teaching her some discipline, she _needs _it, badly. Even _I'm_ beginning to reach my limit with her." Moka held up her hands in front of her and said, "Now just calm down a bit Tsukune..." "You can't be soft with this kind of kid Moka-san," Tsukune rebutted. "Kids like her need to know that playing such childish pranks is only annoying to other people! It's for the best isn't it?" the psionist elaborated with his leg in the air. "You say that in such a pose," Moka remarked, sweatdropping. "Put the doll down Kurumu," Tsukune commanded the succubus, who promptly obeyed.

"Well, I suppose that's right..." Moka mumbled, getting back to the topic at hand. 'An annoyance? Even to Moka-san?' Yukari internally wondered. "Besides, if she only hangs around you, then she'll lose any friends she has and end up completely alone," Tsukune explained, making Yukari flinch. "Oh, I don't mind that," Yukari stated, "I _am_ a genius after all! And I'm sorry, but I don't want friends with such detrimental abilities." Tsukune was on the verge of punching Yukari right there, until she spoke her next words. "But, I've _always_ been on my own," Yukari stated sadly while looking at the ground.

This stopped Tsukune's anger and replaced it with sympathy. "Yukari-chan..." he said, reaching towards the young witch. Immediately after he said that, Yukari jabbed her wand into the air, and summoned a pan to be brought down on the psionist's head, which said psionist sensed coming and brought his fist up to slam into it. "Darn it!" Yukari pouted, stamping her foot. "I thought I could get you that time!" she whined and ran out of the classroom. "You little-" Tsukune began as he started after Yukari, only to be stopped by Moka stepping in front of him and saying, "Don't Tsukune! It's terrible of you to be angry with her!"

Tsukune sensed understanding emanating from her as well as sympathy. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I understand what you're trying to do here Moka-san, but as we are now, me and Yukari-san can't get along with each other and conflict _will_ be inevitable between us," Tsukune explained, and continued, "And the reason for our conflict is _you_ Moka-san!" He jabbed his finger at Moka as he said this, making her flinch back.

With that, Tsukune continued out the door calmly, leaving Moka to ponder his words. "He's got you there you know," Kurumu stated, picking up the pan Yukari had summoned. "You can't try and be friends with them both with the way they're acting towards each other, and sooner or later, you're going to have to choose which one of them to stay with and break up with the other one," the succubus explained to the vampiress, who had taken on a gloomy mood. Upon seeing her face, Kurumu continued by saying, "There is one way you can make it work, though it's highly unlikely." Moka perked up at that statement and instantly questioned, "What is it?" "Well," the succubus began uncertainly, "You'd have to get them to form an alliance of sorts where both of them could benefit from a mutual deal, but finding a way to-" "Thanks! Bye!" Moka interjected, cutting off Kurumu's words of warning, and running out of the room to find Tsukune and Yukari.

MEANWHILE

Yukari ran down the hallways, thinking about all the cruel things that the other students had said about her and muttered, "I don't care if I'm alone." Then she bumped headlong into someone else and fell on her rear end. "Owww, idiot!" Yukari complained, rubbing her forehead. "Why don't you watch where you're going you-" she started, but cut herself off when she saw just _who_ she had run into. "It was you who wasn't looking where you were going Yukari-san," Baka-san with his goons corrected. "So rude, you're a shame to the entire academy," he sneered. "Class representative!?" Yukari said shrilly. "Remember when you embarrassed me in front of all the other students earlier?" he questioned, getting into her face as well. "I'm never forgiving you for that!" he declared, then stuck out a forked tongue, "I've been waiting for you to be alone," he stated menacingly.

MEANWHILE, WITH TSUKUNE

Tsukune dashed down the hallway towards Yukari's location. 'Damn!' he thought to himself, 'She's heading straight towards that hateful aura I felt earlier!' A mere second after that thought, Yukari's consciousness came into contact with said aura, making Tsukune stop, 'Crap! I'm too late!' he thought, then paused, deep in thought. 'This situation is perfect for me to get in Yukari's good graces,' he realized, then stealthily followed after the lizard-like boys who were currently dragging Yukari out of the school and into the forest.

WITH YUKARI

Yukari yelped in pain as she was roughly slammed against a tree. "So disgusting," Baka-san remarked while changing into his true form. "Witches are just so revolting. Now understand this, there is no need for a girl like you in our school!" he declared, finishing his transformation, "So I'm going to rid the academy of trash like you!" Yukari quickly whipped out her wand to defend herself, but Baka-san brought his monstrous jaws down upon it and chomped it into splinters. Yukari may have been smart, but she, like all other witches, was completely powerless without her wand.

"What do you guys reckon we should do with her?" Baka-san asked his goons while chewing on the remains of Yukari's wand. "Let's eat her! This fog is real thick, and we're a ways from the school, so no one will know what happened," one of his underlings suggested and reasoned. Baka-san smirked at the suggestion. "Good idea! Let's eat her right here!" he declared, opening his jaws widely to devour Yukari, who screamed in fear.

A flying kick was what saved the young witch's life at the jaws of Baka-san the lizardman. "Picking on a little girl like that is just plain cruel," the kick's performer said, who turned out to be none other than Tsukune Aono! Yukari only gaped at the psionist who had just saved her life. "You... how dare you interrupt us when we're trying to rid the world of this scum!" Baka-san snarled at Tsukune, who only smirked in response. "This little girl may be a pain," he declared, "But even she doesn't deserve to be killed because of some petty discrimination."

These words had a great effect on Yukari, who was currently wondering why Tsukune had protected her just now. "I know that you're a lonely person Yukari-san," Tsukune stated, "But you're not as alone as you may think." Baka-san's minions were getting tired of this guy's talking, so they decided to attack, lunging at Tsukune with all their might, only for Tsukune to vanish, and for the recently-arrived Moka to scoop Yukari into her arms and carry her out of harm's way. Baka-san's goons let out cries of confusion, only to be subjected to the harsh unforgiving punishment that was the full fury of Tsukune's fists.

Soon, all of Baka-san's cronies were down, and Baka-san himself was the only lizardman left standing. "What?" Baka-san said, bewildered. "H-how did you manage to take down all my friends in an instant like that?!" Baka-san questioned the now visible and unmoving Tsukune. "It's because you and your cronies are only strong enough to be capable of picking on someone weaker than you," Tsukune responded, mocking the lizardman.

"Now how should I punish you? The leader of this little party should get something worse for his punishment than what his minions got," Tsukune stated. "Should I rip out your teeth one by one and make you eat them? Or should I skin you and make your pelt into a coat? Then again, one of those eyes would make more of a fashion statement as a brooch or something similar. No, castrating you so you won't pass down your genes seems closer to what I want to do to you. But would that truly be good enough for you?" Tsukune wondered, making Baka-san more and more frightened with every suggestion.

Yukari looked on impressed and asked Moka, "Why did you save me just then?" Moka watched Tsukune as well and replied with, "It's because I understand you," making Yukari look at her questioningly. "I know what it's like to be alone and without friends," Moka elaborated, "That's why I care about you and want to be your friend." With that, Yukari went back to watching Tsukune

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Baka-san begged. "Sorry. All out of mercy," Tsukune stated menacingly, before covering his fist in his blast and then burying it in his opponent's stomach, sending him flying and breaking a few trees in the process. Now victorious, Tsukune turned towards Moka and Yukari and walked towards them.

Yukari flinched away from him, but Tsukune remained solemn and said, "Yukari-chan, I know I may may seem intimidating to you, but you should know this: I'm more forgiving than I may seem because I can't bring myself to actually hate anyone, so I won't let anyone else hurt you because of your status as a witch, I'll be your friend. So please, don't think of yourself as being alone anymore."

Yukari was moved by Tsukune's words. So moved in fact, that she had been moved to tears. She threw herself at Tsukune and buried her head into his shoulder, bawling. "I'M SOWWY!" she wailed. Tsukune, taken by surprise at Yukari's sudden actions, slowly and uncertainly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

THE NEXT DAY

Moka walked down the hallway with Kurumu, carrying boxes full of things for their club, as well as talking about Yukari. "Yukari has really changed into a good girl hasn't she?" Kurumu remarked, "In fact, I've heard that she apologized to her entire class for playing all those pranks!" Kurumu then added, "It sounds like everyone else has become more thoughtful of her, and she's getting more sociable little by little."

Moka smiled at this and said, "Well, it seems little Yukari-chan is really growing up." With that, they entered the classroom, to be greeted by the sight of one Yukari Sendo glomping one Tsukune Aono and proudly declaring, "I _love_ you Tsukune-san." Tsukune seemed to be unaffected by her declaration, but Moka and Kurumu both reacted with shock. "Oh! Good afternoon!" Yukari greeted enthusiastically after taking notice of the two older girls. "I got admitted into the newspaper club today, so help me with everything, please?" Yukari explained.

'A new club member?' the other three freshman members mentally wondered. "It's just... well, I love Moka-san a lot! And then I fell in love with Tsukune-san as well!" the young witch gushed making Tsukune sweatdrop and Moka smile for some unexplained reason.

"Anyway, let's be lovey-dovey together, all three of us!" Yukari urged as she chased Tsukune and Moka around the classroom. Moka squealed and said, "Wait Yukari-chan..." Tsukune only sighed and thought, 'Somehow, I think this actually could have been worse.' Kurumu only sighed and rolled her eyes at the spectacle. Her first year at Yokai Academy was going to be _very_ long.

End Chapter

**Author's Note: Are you guys looking forward to seeing Ageha in drag? I know I am! Also, I get another three-day weekend starting today, so hooray for me! But going back to school is going to be bitter, because my mom decided to blow off Student-Led Conferences and deny everyone an hour lunch, so I'm pretty steamed at her. You should also know that I may edit some chapters, so re-reading them wouldn't hurt.**


End file.
